The Daycare Job
by Luna Darksaver
Summary: AU: Poor Twenty year old wolf youkai, Ookami, gets the babysitting job of babysitting the Inu Gang, and other little humans and demons.
1. The First Four

**The Daycare Job**

Summary: AU- Poor Twenty-year-old wolf youkai, Ookami, gets the babysitting job of babysitting the Inu Gang, and other little humans and demons.

Chapter One

Ookami Tanaka finally opened the doors to her new daycare. It was early morning, but still busy in the outside world of Japan. Ookami hopped the daycare would give her the money she needed to finish her schooling, so she could get someplace else in her life.

Ookami was happy school was out for the summer. But this meant she needed to work hard to get everything she needed to get back into school. Luckily her parents owned a little building downtown, and allowed her to use it for a daycare service.

Ookami was twenty-one, energetic, had bright golden eyes, long black hair, and, instead of human ears, had two brownish-gray wolf ears on the top of her head, along with a tail. A good thing about her was that she loved children.

So far she only ran the Daycare, but her friend, Saru, would be coming home from vacation in a week. Saru also loved children, and would be glad to help.

Ookami already had a few children signed up. Most parents were very busy, and needed someone to baby-sit their children while they all went to work. So when they heard about the new daycare, they came to Ookami immediately to sign up.

Ookami went inside and went into her office. She looked at the list of names. So far she had two Inu brothers, two human sisters, a little wolf youkai, and a little fox demon.

In respected order they went by: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome, Shippou, and then Koga. Well, to Ookami, the names sounded cute. She just hoped they weren't going to be a big problem.

She set the list down, and took another few moments to greet the calm before the storm. She knew not all the children were going to be little angels. She wanted to just take in the moment of quiet.

That couples of moments weren't very long. There was a loud knock coming from the front double doors. So Ookami left her office, made sure she looked friendly like, and opened the door.

There was a very tall Inu Demon, with his two sons. He had long silver hair, tied up in a ponytail, golden eyes, and markings on his face. He had a slight smile on his face, which made him look very kind hearted.

Behind him was a little boy with long silver hair, like his father, fluffy little ears on his head, and golden eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and red shorts. He looked sort of scared, and didn't look like he wanted to leave.

Beside the tall Inu Youkai was an older looking boy. He looked almost exactly like his father, just younger, and didn't keep his hair up. He wore a white shirt with some blue shorts.

"Hello. This is the new Daycare… or did I take a wrong turn?" The father teased.

"Oh!" Ookami said, straightening herself out. "Yes, sorry, welcome!"

"Daddy I don't want to be left with this strange woman!" the littlest boy cried.

"Don't be a sissy, Inuyasha." the older one, which Ookami guessed was Sesshomaru, said. "That makes you weak."

"I… am not a weak sissy!" Inuyasha said, puffing his chest out a little, and slowly walking in.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and walked in after his little brother. Ookami watched as they started to look around, looking at the toys and different things she had for them laid out. "I see they get along great."

"You should see them at home…" Their father said. "If you could please keep them separated every once and awhile. They get on each other if they aren't."

Ookami smiled. "Don't worry. There's plenty things to do for them here."

Their father thanked her, and said he'd be back around three to pick them up. Ookami walked over to the boys. Sesshomaru was sitting reading a book, while Inuyasha was banging a truck on the ground, pretending it was blowing up.

"Now you must be…" Ookami said, going towards the calmer one. "Sesshomaru, right? How old are you?"

"Five." Sesshomaru answered not looking up from the book.

"Okay then…and I know you must be Inuyasha." Ookami said.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha said, throwing the blown up truck in the air. "I'm four!"

"He's not my brother." Sesshomaru said, looking up from the book. "Not my full brother at least."

"Oh really?" Ookami said. "Why is that?"

"His mother was a human." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well she was better then your mom!" Inuyasha said, setting down the truck.

"Well your moms dead too." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha looked a little hurt, but then he leaped up and ran towards Sesshomaru. Luckily Ookami was quicker then the little Hanyou, and caught his shirt before he could do any damage. "That's enough, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, don't talk about things like that."

She set Inuyasha down. Inuyasha mumbled some things under his breath, and then went back to his cars. Ookami made note that Sesshomaru was the trouble starter, and Inuyasha could be up for a challenge any time.

There was another knock on the double doors, and Ookami answered it. There was a lady with short black hair, and a large stomach. She looked tired already. Beside her were two girls. They looked almost exactly alike.

"Hello!" One of the girls said. She was wearing a green tank top, with green shorts. She had long black hair, and big brown eyes. She looked eager to start her day.

"Hello to you two." Ookami said. "Welcome to the Daycare."

"Thank you so much." The two girls mother said. "It's hard enough trying to get things done around the Shrine when you're already pregnant."

"Third one?" Ookami asked. The mother laughed and nodded. "Well I'll be happy to take the care of the girls for you."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi!" the little girl said. "This is my older sister Kikyo."

The older one didn't say a word. She was very quiet, and didn't look to be the social type. She wore a white shirt and red pants. Ookami let them in, and said goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome immediately started to dig around the toy box, and Kikyo sat down at the table with some paper and colored pencils.

"So how old are you Kikyo?" Ookami asked.

"I'm six." She replied. "Kagome doesn't know her age, and she's four."

"Oh okay." Ookami said. "What are you doing?"

"I love to color." Kikyo replied.

Ookami left Kikyo to her coloring, and went over to where Kagome was playing with the dolls. "Hello Kagome!"

"Hi…ahh…what's your name again?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Ookami."

"Ookami! Hello! I like this doll." Kagome said.

"Really? That used to be my doll." Ookami said. "A lot of these toys used to be mine."

"That's cool!" Kagome said.

"Lady O…o…O…"

Inuyasha was tugging at Ookami's jeans. Inuyasha couldn't quite say Ookami's name. Ookami smiled.

"You can call me Ami." Ookami said. (Pronounced A-Mee, not Ah-Mee. It's the last three letters of her name.)

"Lady Ami, I'm hungry." Inuyasha finished.

"But you just got here." Ookami said. "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"No…" Inuyasha said. "I don't like what we had."

"Daddy told him to starve!" Sesshomaru inputted.

"No he didn't!" Inuyasha cried. "He said if I don't eat then I'll have to wait for lunch!"

Ookami told Inuyasha that their snack time would be a little later. After a little pursuing, and a promise, Inuyasha finally went back to his playing. So far the two brothers, and two sisters stayed away from each other. It was either because they didn't know each other and were too shy, or they just didn't want to mingle.

But Ookami figured they'd get to know each other through the course of the summer. And, hopefully, everyone will have fun.

--------

Luna: Hello everyone! My first fanfic...I think...

I think Ookami got off on a good start, but she isn't going to be so lucky! YAY!

I shall leave you all now...

_-Luna_


	2. Osuwari

Chapter Two

DC: I don't own any InuYasha characters, but I do own Ookami, and Saru (who was mentioned)

By the time lunch was over, Sesshomaru had thrown a piece of his rice ball in Inuyasha's hair, Inuyasha tried to fight him afterwards, but Ookami stopped them, Kagome tried to make a conversation with Kikyo, but Kikyo ignored her, and there was a new addition to the little group.

He was sleeping in the corner at the moment. He was only a three-year-old baby/toddler, but Ookami could guess he was at least ten years old. Being a youkai made you age different, so she couldn't tell the exact age, but the little guy was still a baby or toddler, she couldn't decide yet.

The baby/toddler had brown hair, long enough to put in a bow, and green eyes. He wore a forest green long sleeved shirt with blue shorts. Ookami thought whoever dressed him in the morning didn't even know he was a guy. I mean with the bow and all. It seemed like he liked the blue bow. Ookami left it alone.

She had to tell the four children three times during lunch, that young Shippou was sleeping. They'd all nod, but then start making noises again a few minutes later.

Eventually lunch was over, and little Shippou had woken up. Ookami let him out, and set him in the little children's area. She turned around and went back to the table to clean it. As she did this, one little person finally went to another that wasn't his or her brother or sister.

Inuyasha cautiously went to the dollhouse where Kagome was at. Kagome heard him coming, and turned around. Inuyasha planted himself a distance away, and was sniffing her.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "And why do you smell so weird?"

"I'm Kagome, and I don't smell weird." Kagome said.

"Yes you do. You don't smell anything like me or my brother." Inuyasha sniffed Kagome again. "You must be a human."

Kagome gave him a glare. "Don't say human like it's something poison…poison… What's that word?"

Kagome thought for a moment, and Inuyasha waited. "Oh!" She said after the few moments of thought. "Poisonous! Yeah! Don't say it likes it's poisonous."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I should go down to your level."

This somehow hurt Kagome's feelings. It was either the part that he shouldn't be talking to her, or that she's some sort of inferior type to him.

"You're a dead soul." Kikyo said, as she passed by.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started to cry. It first came out as little sniffles and tears, but then she started to glow. Now Inuyasha was afraid of this glowing four-year-old girl. He'd never seen anything, or anyone, get all glowy.

It was so bright that little Shippou started to cry, Inuyasha stumbled away from her, Kikyo didn't mind it much (I guess she was used to it), and Sesshomaru watched with mild interest.

Ookami came running into the room, right when Kagome pointed her finger at Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze on the spot. His neck started to glow, and something wrapped around it. Kagome stopped glowing, but her eyes were blank. She whispered something, and then said one word. "Osuwari."

Inuyasha tripped over his feet, and fell face first onto the floor. Kagome fainted, Shippou, after the little stun of light, started to laugh and clap his hands, Kikyo sighed as if she knew it was going to happen, and Sesshomaru was a little confused.

Ookami had to shake her head to snap out of it, and then checked Inuyasha. He was okay, just a little confused. Ookami helped him upright, and then went to check on Kagome.

Kagome was just tired. She was sleeping. Ookami took her over to the napping area, then went to the only person she could think of that might know what had happened.

"What did Kagome do?" Ookami asked.

"For all I know, she put a curse on the hanyou." She answered.

"What kind of curse?" Sesshomaru asked. No one could really tell if he was worried, or he just didn't care. It was probably the latter.

"I don't know." Kikyo said. "But look. He has a necklace."

Inuyasha was on the floor, struggling with the purple necklace around his neck. It would not let him take it off. Every time he tried to pull it off his head, it would give him a little shock. So after awhile he stopped. Tears sprung into his eyes.

"What did she do?" Inuyasha cried.

"Kikyo is Kagome…like…special?" Ookami asked.

"She's a priestess." Kikyo replied.

'_Well someone for got to mention this to me!' _Ookami thought, as she went over to help Inuyasha.

Ookami tried and tried, but the purple necklace would not come off Inuyasha's head. No matter how many measures she tried, it wouldn't come over his head. She stopped after awhile, and just told Inuyasha she would just have to wait.

Sesshomaru went back to his reading, Kikyo was coloring a picture, Shippou silently watched Kagome, and Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed. He was a little frustrated at the necklace around his neck.

Ookami dipped into her office real quick to check her phone. No messages were made while they ate lunch. She came back, and Kagome was awake. That was a quick nap. She was playing a little game with Shippou. He looked like he was having fun.

Ookami walked towards them. Kagome made a little funny face, and Shippou started to giggle. She could tell the two of them were going to get along great.

"Kagome?" Ookami asked. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Hai Ookami-san!" Kagome said.

"What did you do to Inuyasha?" Ookami asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I took a nap though! Something tells me whenever I saw a certain word, he will fall on his face."

"What word?" Ookami asked.

"Osuwari."

And just like Kagome said, Inuyasha fell to the floor face down. Sesshomaru started to laugh, Shippou cocked his head to one side with a curious expression on his face, and Kikyo didn't say a word. Inuyasha got up, his little dog-ears low and with a fierce look on his face, and growled at his brother.

'_I'm going to have to call Mrs. Higurashi about this…'_ Ookami thought.

Ookami quickly got Inuyasha away from Sesshomaru, and sent him to play with some toys. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Inuyasha and Kagome to play with each other until Inuyasha learned to hold his tongue. She hoped she could explain this all to their parents.

Ookami froze on the spot. She didn't think about Inuyasha's parents. Inuyasha's father was a fierce looking youkai, and Kagome's mom might not be able to take the pressure because of her pregnancy and all.

Ookami slumped down in a chair. It was going to be an awful afternoon.

--------

Luna: Hello all! My three reviewers basically!

So how is everyone? I'm okie, but my sister is sick...hope she doesn't get me sick...

Well...here's another chapter! And I have to say, Kikyo pretty straightforward! Yeah...And now Inuyasha is under Kagome's control! YEAHH! Whoo!

I saw the Corpse Bride! It was awesome! AND THE NEW HARRY POTTER TRAILER! That was awesome too!

Well..

I shall leave you now...

_-Luna_


End file.
